Normal is boring
by snow642
Summary: To face the demons of her past she moves to Gotham the minute she turns 18. She lost her family in Gotham when she was young but would she be able to gain a new family now that she is back? A Batfamily?
1. Chapter 1

Regina walk towards Arkham Asylum and look up at it before she enters. "Cheery." She mutter softly before entering, today is her first day and she is starting to wonder why she decided that working here would be a good idea...oh yeah...the pay here is good and she needs the money. She let out a sigh and walk in to start her shift.

"Hey Newbie! Ready to start your first day?" A big male walk towards Regina.

"Yeah...I'm ready, Daniel." Regina smiled slightly at the male that will be showing her around for her first day.

"We're short on staffs so you'll be guarding the more...dangerous patient." Daniel said as he lead the way.

"Great...just perfect..." She sigh softly as she follow Daniel.

Daniel laughed as he pat her back. "Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you follow the rules."

Regina look up at him with an raised eyebrow, she is at most 148 cm and she will be going up against people who will all most properly be two times her size. Yeah she is going to die here.

Daniel chuckle softly and walk her to the dangerous part of Arkham. "We'll be be bringing Crane to Dr. Lee. Crane used to be a doctor here and he loves scaring people so don't let him get to you."

Regina nods her head as Daniel bang on the door. "Get up, Crane!"

The Scarecrow look up at them and smirked when he saw Regina. "Fresh blood~" He purred as he got out of bed. "Tell me, what do you fear?"

"You will shut the hell up!" Daniel growled. "Hold your hands up!"

"Yes yes." Crane roll his eyes as he hold his hands up to show he's not holding anything.

"Okay, you stay here while I get him." He told Regina before unlocking the door.

Regina frown as she watch just Daniel drag the now chained up Crane, his hands chained behind him, out of his cell.

"Here, hold onto him tight so he won't make a run for it." Daniel said as he push Crane to Regina and didn't let go until Regina is holding onto him. "You know where Dr. Lee's office is, I'll meet you there after I look for someone." He left while muttering about the no good asshole who abandoned his work.

Regina hold onto Crane's arm firmly but much gentle than Daniel had been. "Good afternoon, Dr. Crane." She gives him a soft smile before leading him to Dr. Lee's office.

"You're not like the others here." Crane said as he obvious her.

"Maybe it's because I'm not from here." Regina said, she did not force Crane to walk slower and is actually speeding up to keep up with his pace.

"You're not afraid of me..." Crane narrow his eyes, not liking it one bit.

"And I am sure that you will soon give me a reason to." She said like she is talking about the weather. "I really shouldn't be talking to you." She said like she just remembered.

"And yet you keep talking." Crane said as he tilt his head. "Why?"

Regina shrug her shoulders. "Who knows." She knock in the door to Dr. Lee's office. "Dr. Lee, Dr. Crane is here."

"Let him in." A male voice said.

Regina open the door and let go of Crane so he can go in on his own.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" A big male, seriously everyone here is bigger than her, stomp towards them. "You're not supposed to let go of them!" He glare at Regina as he grab on Crane's arm.

"Hello to you too, Officer." Crane greeted dryly.

"Shut up, Crane!" He yelled as he shake Crane. "This is why they shouldn't hire a woman to do a man's job!"

"Maybe if you stop smoking and do your job they won't have to hire a woman to do your job." Regina said with her hand covering her nose and mouth, she cannot stand the smell of cigarettes.

"She got you there, Mike." Daniel said. "If you haven't sneak off instead of doing your job I could actually train her." He glare at Mike.

"Tsk, whatever." Mike drag Crane into the office and slam the door shut.

Daniel sigh softly as he rub his face. "I can't believe that guy...well anyway should we get started?" He smiled at Regina and lead her away, he has a lot to teach her and only a day to do it so he has to make it quick.

The rest of the day went quite well, she learned that her job is to watch over Arkham's most dangerous. All she has to do is watch them on the screen and maybe walk pass their cells once in a while.

Sometimes she might be called to do other jobs but she'll mostly be watching them. She just hopes that she isn't going to mess up anything, she isn't from around here and she was taught to have manners. There is no way she can treat them the same way as the guards.

She sigh softly as she walk out of the bathroom while drying her hair. Well she'll just have to keep an eye on any new jobs that she can apply for, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week now and all she has been doing is watch the screens because she's still new to this.

Seeing as all the cells are empty, they are either with their doctors or outside, she got up to explore the building.

She walk pass a doctor's office and heard yelling, it isn't right, if a patient is in the office there should be a guard out. She open the door to peek to make sure it's just two doctors arguing and the minute she sees a patient she enters the room and place herself between them.

"Sir, please calm down." She said softly, holding both her hands up to show that she isn't going to hurt him. "Mr. Dent, please. You don't want to do this." She continues talking to him softly, while keeping him away from the doctor, until he has calmed down.

Dent glare at the doctor as Regina turn back to check on the doctor. "I think we should end things for today." She gives the doctor a soft smile and lead Dent out of the office, instead of holding onto him like she was told she place her hand on the top of his back instead.

The walk was quiet and she lead him to his cell without a problem and she unlock his chains. "I'm sorry about whatever the doctor said that upset you." She gently pat his shoulder before walking out and locking the door behind her.

"You're different, not like the other people in this hell hole." Dent said as he loon at her, finally speaking to her. "The question is, what is in it for you?"

Regina shrug her shoulders. "I don't see a reason to be so rude." She smile softly before walking away, leaving Dent to his thoughts.

She made her way back to 'her office' to file a report. Whoever was supposed to be watching Dent is going to be in so much trouble.

~The next day~

Regina had some free time again so she decided to go out, her eyes landed on two female planting flowers and she walk up towards them. "Hello, that's a beautiful garden you're taking care of." She smiled.

"Why thank you!" The blonde woman smiled up brightly. "Ivy and I planted them all ourselves! I'm Harley by the way! It's nice to meet someone who isn't yelling at us to tear it down!"

Regina smiled back brightly. "Hello, Harley, Ivy. I am Regina. And I love your garden, I think that it makes the Asylum a little more beautiful."

"Finally someone here who sees the beautiful in plants." Ivy smiled. "Too many people destroy the earth."

"Sorry about Ivy. She gets like that when it comes to plants." Harley giggled.

"It's fine. What she said is true, mankind did destroy a lot. But there are people who are doing their best to undo the damage and make earth green again." She said with a soft smile on her face.

But before they can continue their conversation. "NGOH!" An angry voice yelled and Regina turn to see Mike stomping towards them.

Regina sigh softly. "What did I do this time?" She mutter softly, Mike has been picking on her since day one and it's starting to get annoying.

"How dare you file a complain against me and tell the boss I sneak away from my job!?" Mike yelled right at her face.

"And you're saying that I'm not speaking the truth?" Regina asked as she cover her nose and mouth again. "You've been smoking again." She said dryly, she really really hate that smell.

"How dare you!" He rasie his fist to punch her only to have his fist stopped by Dent.

"I suggest you leave before something bad happens." Dent growled as he push Mike away from Regina.

"Tsk, you'll pay for this, Regina! I'll see to it that you're fired by the end of the week!" Mike hissed before stomping away.

"Wow, Two face! I didn't think you'll help a guard! Oh maybe you like her!" Harley grinned. "You two would make a cute couple!"

"It's nothing like that, she got me out of trouble yesterday so I'm returning the favour. We're even now." He said before walking away.

"Well you certainly know how to make friends." Ivy smirked. "You are definitely be making this place more interesting."

"Thank you." Regina smiled. "I should really be going." She bow slightly before leaving. She has to get back before they put the patients back into their cells.

/So what do you guys think? Regina is making friends and getting fired soon! What would you like to see before that happens?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Regina saw that they have a new patient so she decided to head down and greet them.

"Good morning, Mr. Dent." She greeted politely as she pass his cell.

"Yeah whatever." He mutter softly as he read his newspaper.

She is avoiding Crane because he gives her the creeps, that guy acts like he wants to do unspeakable things to her and she isn't stupid, she knows to stay away from people like that.

She walk towards the cell. "Hello! Welcome to Arkham Asylum!" She greeted but her eyes immediately widen when she saw the man in the cell.

"What is this? Came to gawk at the freak?" Killer Croc growled as he glare at Regina.

Regina step closer to the cell and place her hand on the glass. "Wow...beautiful..." She whispered. "You look so much like a crocodile..." She might not be able to say that crocodiles are her favourite animals but she can agree that they are beautiful creatures.

Killer Croc roared as he slam his hand against the glass wall. "I am not a freak side show attention!"

Regina jump back slightly in surprise. "Sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel like that. It's just...I've never seen anyone like you before, crocodiles are already an amazing creatures but seeing you...you just made the crocodile seem so much cooler..." She grin brightly. "You're an work of art if I have to say so myself! What is your name?"

Killer Croc is stunt, every human he has ever come across see him as a freak. No one has ever seen him as a work of art and there is nothing on her face or smile that makes him think that she is lying, it is too sincere. "Killer Croc...I'm Killer Croc..." He said, still in shock.

Regina smile up at Killer Croc. "Well it is very nice to meet you, Killer Croc! But I have go now or else Mike would try and get me fired again." She gives Killer Croc a wave before walking away, saying a quick goodbye to Dent as she walk pass him.

She was sent to the boss's office, it seems that Mike did report her for 'sneaking' off the job. She isn't happy after that and even less happy to know that she has missed the chance to greet the new patient.

Instead of going back to watching the patients she decided to go to the rest room, she know the girls are there now so she's going to play some games with them.

She walked in saw someone who looks like a clown cuddling with Harley so she walk towards Ivy. "Good Evening, Ivy. Who's the guy Harley is cuddling with?"

"Good Evening, Regina. That is the Joker, Harley's boyfriend." Ivy roll her eyes.

"You do not approve if their relationship." Regina said softly.

"He is unstable and abusive, Harley could have done better."

Harley noticed Regina and pull Joker towards them. "Pudding, meet Regina! She's new here but she is really nice!"

"Well hello, Dear~ So nice to see that Harley has made a new friend~" Joker grinned widely. "How about we all play a little game of card?"

"No thank you. I have to get back to work." She said politely as he turn around to walk away, she already dislike Joker but she does try to be nice.

"I insist you join up." Joker grab onto Regina's arm and pull her back to them.

Regina waits until she is close enough before she stomp on his feet so he'll let go of her before she grab his arms and twist it behind his back. "Just because I am being nice to you doesn't mean I'm a pushover. When I say no, I mean no." She growled dangerously before pushing him away and walking out. She was already in a bad mood, she wasn't going to be pushed around by a clown.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina lay her head on the table with her eyes on the screen, today has been peaceful but for some reason she feels like something is about to happen. Mike hasn't been bothering her but when she walk pass him he would give her a dark smirk.

It has been a few days since she kick Joker's ass and she found out that Harley doesn't hate her for hurting her boyfriend and Ivy seems to warm up to her after she sneak her a seed pod of her country's nation flower, Vanda Miss Joaquim orchid.

She has also gotten closer to Dent and Killer Croc, she chat with them when she has the time and they seem impress that she has the balls to kick Joker's ass. They would give her some tips on how to fight and would even wrestle with her from time to time, of course they did it outside and after the first time the guards pull Killer Croc off of her to see that she is unharmed and actually having fun they let her wrestle as long as she agree to let them break some rules without reporting them.

Crane still creeps her out and Joker creeps her out even more. But she does try to nice and polite to them...and does her best to avoid them.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Crane fall onto the ground and doesn't move at all. "Crane has fallen, he looks like he needs medical attention. I'll go check on him now." She said into her walkie talkie before running down to the cells.

She knock in the glass to get Crane's attention. "Mr. Crane! Mr. Crane, are you alright?"

But Crane just lay there without moving so she unlock the door and run to his side. "Mr. Crane?" She gently roll him onto his back.

Crane immediately sat up and tackle Regina to the ground.

Regina gasps in surprise as her back hit the ground and she place both of her feet on his chest and push him off if her. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She rush to get back on her feet so she can run out of his cell.

"What do you fear, Regina?" Crane asked as he slam the door close and pin Regina against the wall by her neck.

Crane is the only patient not with free time now so she is alone with him. "Let me go!" She hissed and lift her leg to kick him off only to be sprayed with with something that made her cough.

"Let me see your fear, show it to me." Crane growled as he lean close to Regina.

Regina close her eyes tightly and ignore the voices and screams of her dead family. She punch Crane's face and kick him between his legs before running out of the cell and lock it behind her. She lean against the door and take deep breathes to keep herself calm.

"Are you alright?" One of the nurse asked her as he rush to her side. "We got a call that Crane is hurt?"

"He was faking it. Please tell me you have an antidote for Crane's fear toxic with you." She open her eyes and almost scream when she saw the dead rotten face of her father. But she didn't because she knows that it is actually the nurse so she follow them to the medic room to get the antidote.

She is resting in the medic's room when Daniel walk towards her. "Hey...are you alright, Regina?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I would have gone back to work but they want to make sure that it is completely out of my systems." Regina sigh softly.

"I'm glad to hear that...Regina...I'm sorry to say that you're...you're fired. Don't get me wrong, you're a good guard but you have been reported too many times and this just the last straw. I'm sorry, you'll get a full month's paycheck. Once you're able to leave pack up your things and leave..." He said softly before leaving.

Regina stare at Daniel leave and groan softly. "Mike must have something to do with this." She mutter unhappily to herself. She is just starting to make friends here and now she needs to find a new job. Great, just great.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina bury her face into her pillow as she groan softly, it has already been a week but she still hasn't found another job. Who knew job hunting can be so hard, she gotten lucky with Arkham Asylum for sure.

She sigh softly as she curl up on her bed and take out a box of erasers with countries flags on them. She pour them all onto her bed and smile softly when she saw her country at the top. "Oh how I miss home." She whispered softly as she pick up her country's eraser flag.

She look at the flag longingly when her phone rang. She answered it without putting down the eraser. "Hello, Regina speaking."

"Hey Regina! Are you still looking a job by any chance?"

"Daniel! It's nice to speak to you again! Yes I'm still looking, it is surprisingly hard to find a job."

"I figured that much. I feel bad about you losing your job so I asked a friend and he agreed to give you a job! It's only part time but it should be enough until you find a more permanent one!"

"Really? That's great! So where do I need to go?"

"He wasn't kidding when he said it was easy to find." Regina look up at the Wayne Enterprises building. "Well...here goes nothing..."

She walked inside and towards the front desk. "Err...hello, I'm here to see Cody Parker?" She smiled at the front desk lady.

"That will be me." An old gentleman walk towards her. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you." He said as he hold out his hand.

Regina shake his hand. "It is nice to meet you and thank you so much for giving me this job." She smiled as she let go of his hand.

"You can thank me by doing a good job, come on. I'll show you around." He turn around to walk farther into the building with Regina following him. "You are welcome to go anywhere as long as you don't disturb anyone and follow all the rules." He said as he show Regina around and tell her what each room is for and what it holds. "And last but not least, the control room!" He opens the door and let Regina inside.

"Hello beautiful~" The man in the room purred when he saw her. "What brings you here?"

"There will be none of that, Paul. Sorry about him, Regina. He's still so immature." Cody gives Regina an apologetic smile.

"Dad! You're cramping my style here!" Paul whined.

"So your father and son?" Regina asked as she look at both of the males. "Ah I can see it now, you're both very handsome."

Paul smirked. "See Dad, it's all cool between us." He wrap an arm around Regina. "How about I show you around, Regina is it? A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Regina giggle softly. "Thank you but I would rather get started on my work."

"We just need to get you your own uniform and access card. You will be checked everyday to make sure you didn't take anything you're not supposed to." Cody push his son's arm off of Regina's shoulder and lead her away.

Everyone is so nice here, she already love it! Too bad it's not a full time job, oh well. She's going to make the most of it. But for now, lunch time!

She jump in surprise when she heard a loud crash as she is walking pass the boss's office. She gently knock on the door before opening it. "Hello? Is everything alright?" She opens the door to see a teen laying on his back with a chair laying next to him. "Are you alright?" She rush to his side and gently help him up.

"I'm fine!" The teen grin widely as he is helped back onto his feet.

"You really shouldn't be playing with chairs, are you here to see Mr. Wayne?" She asked as she pull the chair back up.

"Yeah, but he's talking too long!" He whined as he drop onto the couch.

"Well I can't let you thrush his office...how about we play a game while we wait for him?"

"Sure! What game do you want to play?"

Regina grin widely. "Wait here!" She run out to grab something from her back before running back to the office. "Here!" She hand the teen six countries erasers.

"Err...what am I supposed to do with them?" He asked in confusion.

"It's the Flag Eraser Game, you have to flick the eraser like this." She place one of her erasers on the ground and flick it with her finger. "This is a two player game, to win all you have to do is flick your eraser onto your opposition's. Winner gets to keep the loser's eraser."

"Sounds fun, but what would I want to do with a bunch of erasers?" The teen raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm...okay how about this, you can exchange an eraser for one favour. Be it taking you out for ice cream, a day at the park or help you with your homework. As long as you don't choose something too expensive or unreasonable I am more then willing to fulfill your request. How's that?"

The teen smirked. "Be prepare to lose!"

"Ha! I've been playing this game for years now and you are still a newbie! No way I'll lose to you!" Regina smirked. "Let's play~"

Bruce just finished a meeting and is heading back to his office when he head a loud 'Noooooooooooooooooo!' he rush into his office only to see his adopted son laughing while one of his guards is sobbing on the ground. "What is going on?" He is so confuse right now.

"Look Bruce! I won all off them!" The teen rush to his side to show off all twelve of the flag erasers.

"That's nice?" Bruce is even more confused now.

"You must have cheated!" The guard got onto her feet and point an accusing finger at the teem.

"You're just jealous that I won and now you owe me twelve favour!" The teen smirked.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Bruce asked.

"We were playing a game, if you win you get the other's eraser and she promised that I can trade each eraser for a favour~"

"Whatever. I bet you did cheat." She mutter softly as she stood up. "I better get going." She said as she takes out her phone and look at the time. "I have to go now if I want to make it back to work on time. It's was nice meeting you, Mr. Wayne. You know where to find me kid." She gives them a smile as she walk towards the door.

"Wait! What's your name? I want to thank you properly for keeping Dick out of trouble." Bruce said as he rest his hand on Dick's head.

"Regina, my name is Regina Ngoh. And you don't have to do anything, I more than glad that I was able to keep the kid from breaking anything."

"Regina Ngoh...I think I heard that name somewhere before..." Bruce tilt his head as he thinks.

"Well I'm new here so maybe Cody talked to you about me, I really have to go. Goodbye." She gives them both a wave before walking back to the control room.

"I've heard that name somewhere before, gueezs Bruce, if you like her then just ask her out." Dick smirked at his adopted father teasingly. "She has my approver~"

Bruce shake his head. "No, it's not like that. I am sure I heard that name somewhere a long time ago." He'll have to look it up later.

/So what do ya think? A good start to their relationship don't you think? Send me reviews on what you think of the chapters, they let me know if I've written something you like or dislike and reading your reviews always brighten up my day even if I don't reply to each and every one of them!


	6. Chapter 6

"Regina Ngoh...this is why her name sounds so familiar..." Bruce said as he look through his flies.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked as he block Jason's attack.

"Who cares what he's talking about! You're supposed to be training me! Hey! Come back here!" Jason growled in frustration as Dick back flip away from him and towards Bruce.

"What do you got?" Dick asked as he ignore Jason and lean against the back of Bruce's seat.

"It was one of my first case. Tourists were going missing and it turns out a group of people were sacrificing them for their 'God'." Bruce said as Jason walk towards them. "She was the only one I managed to save, her family was murdered one by one before her eyes and I almost wasn't able to get her the help she needs in time. She is lucky to be alive."

"Why would she come back to the very place she lost her family and almost lost her life? That's just crazy!" Jason frowned as he look at the picture of young Regina, she looks scared even in her sleep.

"She might be back for revenge." Bruce frowned as he lean back against his seat.

"Sounds about right. I know I wanted revenge." Dick said softly.

"Yeah but does she wants to kill them? I know you wanted to if it wasn't for Bruce but she doesn't have Batman hanging over her shoulder and tell her what's right and what's wrong." Jason pointed out.

"That's why we'll need to keep an eye on her." Bruce turn around to face his sons. "She doesn't have work tomorrow, I think it's time you two drop and cash in on that favour."

The good thing about living alone is that there is no one to around tell you to eat healthy. The bad thing about living alone is that there is no one around to tell you to eat healthy.

Regina needs some serious help, she has been eating instant noodles and biscuits since she got here and she just went out to buy more. She knows it isn't healthy but she's saving money and she didn't see a need to cook a normal meal if she is the only one eating.

So here she was, walking home after buying enough food to last her a few weeks when she bumped into Dick.

"Hi Regina! It's nice to meet you again~" Dick grin widely. "Now about that favour..."

Regina groan softly. "I was hoping you've forgotten it, fine but I need to put these away before we do anything. You can follow me or wait here."

"We'll go with you! Won't want you to bail on us." Dick smiled. "By the way this is my brother, Jason."

Jason wave his hand and give her a soft 'hello'.

"Because you so don't know where I work." She mutter softly before smiling at Jason. "Hello Jason, it's nice to meet you. Now I want you two to stay close to me, I am do not to explain to Mr. Wayne why he is suddenly missing a child or childless." She said as she lead them to her place.

Jason frown as he look around, he always thought he would come back to this side of Gotham as Batman's sidekick.

"You live here?" Dick asked as he hold onto Jason so he doesn't lose him, the building around them are rundown and there are bottles and rubbish all over the streets.

"Yeah, it isn't the safest but it's home." Regina open the door to let them into the apartment building and up the stairs.

"It isn't safe at all, especially if you live here alone." Jason turn to glare at a man who is undressing Regina with his eyes.

"I know I know. I'm saving up to buy a better place." She said as she unlock the door and let them in. "You two can take a seat, I shouldn't be long." She lock the door behind her.

"We can help you put them away." Dick offered as he follow Regina into the kitchen while dragging his brother.

"It's really fine, I can do it myself." Regina just place the whole bag into the cabinet.

"Your fridge is empty...hell it isn't even plugged in." Jason said dryly as he look at the empty fridge.

"I don't need it so I don't see why I should keep it plugged in." Regina walk over to close the fridge. "Now come on, let's go do whatever it is you want." She turn around to see a frowning Dick looking through her bag of food.

"Is this really all you eat? Can't you cook? Alfred would have a heart attack if he sees this." Dick give Regina a disappointed look.

"Of course I can cook, I just don't bother cooking for one." Regina take the bag from Dick and put it back. "Now that we have all established that I am not handling being an adult well, can we go?"

Dick look at Jason and they both nod their heads before turning back to Regina. "Change of plans. You're coming home with us." Dick said seriously.

"Wait! What!?" Regina stare at Dick in shock. "Shouldn't you ask Mr. Wayne's permission before you bring someone home?" She asked as she take her phone out to call Cody seeing as she doesn't have Mr. Wayne's number, she is hoping that Mr. Wayne can talk some sense into his boys.

"No need for that~ Bruce won't mind~" Dick grin widely, bringing Regina back with them not only keep her safe and eating health but Bruce can also keep an eye on her, overall it's a win-win situation.

"I've already called Alfred to get a room ready for her and I've got her things, let's go." Jason walk back into the kitchen while carrying a bag and pulling a luggage.

"How the hell..." Regina turn around look at Jason. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Jason smirked. "Now you have five minutes to make sure that I didn't miss anything because you are not coming back here again."

She looks between Jason and Dick before throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine fine!" She walk away to make sure Jason didn't miss anything while muttering, loud enough for the boys to hear and they are amused by it. "I'm being kidnapped by the two kid's that belongs to my boss. Just wait until the guys at work, they aren't going to ever let me live this down."

She could put her foot down and stay in her apartment but they remind her so much of her younger siblings that she doesn't have the heart to say no. She had hated being the oldest child because of all the responsibility but like they say, you never know what you had until you lost it. And even though she knows the boys for less than a day she feels like she might have a second chance to be an older sister, even if it is only for awhile.


	7. Chapter 7

Do you guys want Regina to stay with the Bat family? It isn't a permanent thing, just until she has enough money to buy a better apartment. And how do you want her to find out about their night life? A) She finds Robin injured and recognize his voice. B) She finds the Bat cave. C) Someone tells her. D) She gets kidnapped and when they save her she recognise their voice. E) Dracula turn her into a Vampire and she is found by Batman and Robin who tries to change her back.

Also there will be a lot of skips so that I can move to bring the rest of the Bat family into the story so I'll need someone to make sure that I don't skip too far and confuse people.


	8. Chapter 8

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was the first thing Bruce heard when he step into the house and he run to where the sound came from, only to see his sons sitting on the floor and grinning widely while Regina is curled up and hiding her face in her hands, poker cards are in the middle of them. He raise his eyebrow as he look to his sons for answers.

"She is playing for her freedom." Dick smirked. "Every time one of us win she needs to stay here for a day and if she wins we lose a week, so far we have played 19 times and won 19 times." He said cheerfully.

"Both of you must be cheating!" Regina sat up and point a accusing finger at both of the boys.

"Us? Cheating? We would never do that~" Jason smile innocently.

"Of course we won't~ We're just two innocent little kids~" Dick smirked. "We don't even know how to cheat~"

Bruce cough to hide his laughter before giving Regina his charming smile. "I apologise for the trouble my boys have put you through, you may leave if you want. I will stop them from stopping you."

Regina pout unhappily as she cross her arms. "I can't leave. Those two kidnapped Brownie and Alfred said that I'm not allowed to leave..."

Bruce frown slightly. "Who is Brownie and why doesn't Alfred allow her to leave?"

"Brownie is her toy dog, we're holding it hostage until we're sure she won't run. And you should have seen her place, B!" Dick jump onto his feet and run towards his father. "It is so rundown that it looks like it's about to collapse!"

"Yeah and there was a perv! If only you had saw the way he was looking at her! It looks like he wants to force himself on her!" Jason frowned as he stood up to walk to his father and brother, he has seen it happen many times while he is living on the streets and he wasn't able to do anything, he knew it wasn't his fault but he can't help but feel guilty for not doing anything.

"That is Mr. Moss. He won't try to force himself on me again." Regina said calmly as she stood up, the minute she saw three pairs of eyes on her she knew she said something wrong. "What?"

"Again?" Bruce was the one who voice the question on their minds.

"Oh...yeah...about that..." She rub the back of her neck as she look away. "I just got home after work and he push me into my house just as I was opening my door. I fall onto the floor with him on top of me and he hold his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming for help as he tries to take my pants off."

She can see how angry the males are getting so she quickly add. "I elbow him in his stomach to get him off of me and kick him between his legs once I turn around...I may or may not have threatened to rip off his dick and feed it to him if he does it again while my foot is on his throat."

Bruce sigh softly and pinch the bridge of his nose as his sons give him a 'See! We can't let her go back!' look. "The boys are right, Regina. You can't go back."

Regina sigh softly. "Okay I know that it is dangerous but it's not that bad."

"You almost got raped, Regina. What if the next time you're not able to fight them off?" Dick gives Regina a worried look.

Regina groan softly as she cover her face with one hand and the other is placed against her hip. "Fine fine. I won't go back but I can't stay here, I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother." Bruce gently lift her head up so they can look into each other's eyes. "I promise you that you are welcome here for as long as you need." He smiled softly down at her.

Regina stare up at Bruce with wide eyes and nod her head slowly. "Okay..."

"Good. Now how about we see what Alfred have for dinner?" Bruce turn around to face his sons.

"Alfred went out to pick up some things so she can cook dinner for us, he isn't convinced that she can actually cook." Jason smirk as he remember the look on Regina's face while Alfred is lecturing her about eating right.

"We told Alfred that she is living off instant noodles and biscuits and when she told him that she can cook Alfred wants her to prove it." Dick explained to Bruce.

"And it is time for her to put her claim to the test." Alfred said as he walk into the room. "Everything is ready for you to start cooking."

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll get started right now." Regina gives Alfred a smirked before walking out, she knows that she will blow their minds, after all she is taught by her grandmother and she is determined to make her proud.  
_

Regina is still grinning when she step out of the shower, she managed to surprise Alfred with how good her cooking is. Sure she got another lecture on eating right but she just smile and nod at him while she tries to figure out where the boys has hidden Brownie. She is going to find her tomorrow while the boys are in school tomorrow but for now she is going to get some sleep. Alfred wants her to cook breakfast tomorrow so she would have to wake up early.

Bruce raise his eyebrow when he saw a brown dog plushie sitting on his chair. "I'm guessing this is Brownie?"

"Yep! Isn't she cute?" Dick grin widely as Bruce pick Brownie up and place her next to his computer screen so he can sit down and start working.

"Are you planning to return Brownie to Miss. Regina?" Alfred asked as he walk down the stairs.

"Nah. She's going to run if we return Brownie." Jason take the cup of hot chocolate Alfred is handing out before standing next to Bruce to read the criminal files. "When can I go out with you two? I'm ready!"

"You're ready when I say you're ready." Bruce didn't look over to his son as he continues updating the files. They have this conversation ever night and he knows he won't get anything done if Jason keep bugging him to let him out so he asked Dick to continue Jason's training.

/E won so vampire it is!


	9. Chapter 9

Regina put on a hoodie and long baggy pants before leaving her room. She has her phone in her hoodie pocket and her wallet in her pocket, it is really all she needs.

She has no work today so the reason she is even up so early is that Bruce would be giving her a lift to Arkham Asylum and she'll have to get ready to leave with him.

She yawns softly as she walks into the dining room and steals a pancake off of Jason's plate.

"Hey!" Jason glares up at her as he wraps his arms protectively around the rest of his food.

"Hello~" She smiles innocently as she sits down next to Jason and enjoys her pancake.

"That's my pancake!" Jason growled at Regina.

Regina opens her mouth to show the chewed pancake on her tongue and she sticks her tongue out.

"Ewww! How old are you? Six?" Jason leans away from Regina.

Regina swallows her food and laughter at Jason. "Well you sounded like you really wanted it back~" She smirked mischievously.

"Not after it had already been in your mouth!"

"After what has been in who's mouth?" Dick asked as he walks towards them, already dressed in his uniform.

"Morning, Dick!" Regina wave at him before stealing a bacon off Jason's plate while his attention is on Dick.

"Stop stealing my food!" Jason growled as he pulls his food away from Regina.

She just smiles innocently and finished the food she has stolen before getting up and walk towards the kitchen. "I'll go get my own food before Jaybird tries to kill me. I'll bring your food out with me Dickie~"

Dick chuckle softly as he sat down next to his brother. "Looks like Regina has finally settled into our little family."

Jason rolls his eyes as he continues eating his breakfast. "It has been a month since she moved in." He pointed out.

"Yes it has been, I'm surprised that she hasn't found out about our nightlife." Dick whispered the last part.

"Keep talking about it and she'll find out." Jason hissed.

"Find out about what?" Regina asked as she walks towards them with two plates of food and places one in front of Dick before sitting next to him.

"Where we have hidden Brownie." Jason said, which isn't a lie seeing as Brownie is down in the Batcave.

Regina immediately glares at Jason. "I will find her and you better be ready because I am going to pay you back for kidnapping her."

"You already did with that awful medicine you taught Alfred!"

"Oh trust me, I know much worse things." She grins darkly. "Pig brain soup, rostered duck head, intestines soup, penis soup, roasted chicken liver, chicken feet." She has no idea how to cook any of them but she does enjoy seeing the boys turn green and would have continued listing more if Bruce hasn't walk in.

"Good morning, Bruce!" She smiles brightly like she hasn't just scarred the boys for life.

"Good morning, Regina." Bruce smiles back before turning to the boys and frown at how green they look. "Are you two alright?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"She is trying to poison us!" Jason yelled as he points at Regina. "Don't let her innocent look fool you!"

Bruce raises an eyebrow and turn to his oldest for an explanation.

"Pig brains...chicken livers..." Dick whispered in horror.

"I was just telling them that it is good for their body." Regina said cheerfully.

"She is right, they are good for your bodies especially seeing as you are growing boys." Bruce gently pat both of his sons. "But I won't focus you to eat them." Taking pity after he saw how green they look.

Regina giggles at Alfred's confused look as he walks in with Bruce's breakfast only to see the two boys hugging and thanking Bruce.

Regina looks out of the window as the scenery pass her by.

"Regina, are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked softly as he glances towards Regina. "If you need the money I can get you extra shifts instead, or you can stop being stubborn and take my money. You're pretty much part of the family already and if the boys and Alfred figure out where I'm driving you to I am never going to hear the end of this."

"I'm doing this to help out a friend, Bruce. I don't get paid to be there." She turns to look at Bruce. "And I'm already living in a mansion rent free with meals, I am not going to push it. You all have already given me too much."

Bruce sigh softly and pull his car aside before putting it in park. "Look Regina." He turn to Regina and place a hand on her shoulder. "The boys both love you and look up to you as an older sister and Alfred enjoy having you around." He gives her a soft smile. "And I really like you, Regina. Not just anyone can handle Dick and Jason and keep them in control, it also gives Alfred a break from keeping an eye on them." He chuckles softly.

"Oh so that's how it is, you only want me around to babysit your kids. I thought you wanted me around because of my awesome personality." She said dramatically as she places her right hand over her heart and the back of her left hand over her forehead. "I feel so hurt, I don't know how I can go on."

Bruce can't help but laugh as he pats Regina's shoulder before letting his hand fall to his side. "Okay, I have to admit that your personality makes it easy to have a good conversation with you." He smiled as Regina smile back at him. "Be careful okay? And please promise me you'll call me if anyone gives you any trouble."

Regina nods her head. "I promise. Now drive! I'm going to be late, you're going to be late and no one is going to be happy." She tries to sound annoyed but the smile on her lips gave her away.

/Now where is Regina going that has Bruce so worried? What is going to happen to her there?


End file.
